


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2016 (8/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [65]
Category: Be Cool Scooby Doo! (TV 2015), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen, Mentions of sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Three-Line Fic Thursday (Daphne/Velma, university/college).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



They promised each other that college would be _normal_ : no ghosts, no ghouls, no old white men making land-grabs, no kidnappings, no getting sucked through portals, no falling for boys who turned out to be mythical creatures, no raising the dead, not even any talking dogs.

But Velma's forensics tutor turned out to be only a condescending misogynist, and not a centuries-old warlock trying to Confund her – and Daphne, during Pledge Week, learned that when frat boys drugged her Sorority sister, it was not to swap her brain with that of a monster but because _they were monsters_ \-- and the normal world had more and deeper horrors than anything they'd found in Crystal Cove or Coolsville or even Rockwellville… and unlike in _their_ normal lives, their shared life that was inexplicable to anyone else but Shaggy and Freddie and each other… uncovering the truth was no fun at all.

So for the second semester, they transferred together to Kingston University, back at home, in their weird life, and promised each other that they would protect each other from everything: the supernatural monsters and the monsters made of men.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **fille-lioncelle** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com). [**Request a Three-Line Fic!**](http://www.aimmyarrowshigh.com/post/151453107090)


End file.
